Deserving A Hug
by A Little Bit Nutty
Summary: Luna is a girl on a mission. That mission being to find someone that serves to get a hug from her.


_Hello world, time for me to give you another challenge fic. This time the challenge was set by Lowi for "The Title Challenge"on HPFC. Enjoy_

"Yum," The blonde girl smiled to herself as wondered around the hallways of Hogwarts munching on a lollipop. She was in a good mood and was going to find some who looked like they weren't in such a mood so she could just go up to them and given them a hug. Sure most would think that was strange but coming from this girl, it's not really to strange. "Now where is everyone?"

She couldn't help but wonder if people had heard about what she was doing and we now avoiding her so they wouldn't have to get hugged. She was going to find someone to give her hug to even if it killed her.

The first stop she made was the girls bathroom on the second floor thing maybe Moaning Myrtle could do with a hug but upon arriving outside the bathroom in which this ghost inhabited she found the floor was fully of water. When the floor was full of water it always meant that she was in a really bad mood and didn't want to be disturbed. Then again the girl could go in there but the chances are things wouldn't be very good for her if she did try to hug Moan Myrtle.

With the second floor bathroom out of question the girl thought why not try the library, maybe Madame Prince could do with a hug. In the girls mind she always seemed to be a little grumpy and well if she'd gotten a hug from someone she may just cheer up a little bit. Though just like with the bathroom the Library was a no go zone. Just as she got to the corridor towards the library she saw a bushy haired girl and a ginger run of it while being chased by what looked like their belongings.

Even though the Madame Prince was out of question the people she'd just thrown from the library weren't. The blonde skipped down the hall with her lolly still in her mouth. "Hello Hermione." She smiled at the bushy haired girl brightly.

"Hello Luna." Hermione to her politely "We can't stay and talk. We've gotta get back to the common room" and before Luna could say anything back Hermione and her ginger companion has disappeared down the corridor.

The previous attempted on spurred her on even more. It was almost like today everyone in the castle wasn't in a good mood. With them gone Luna sighed a little bit but then decided to make her way down the dungeons to try and hug Snape. She wasn't scared of getting a detention from him; in her mind her was just all bark.

When Luna reached the dungeons and peered into Snape's classroom through the glass in the door she found that he was teaching a class. There was no way she could just skip into the class and giving him and hug and then leave again people would think she's completely lost even though she wasn't sure if there was really any sanity there to start with. She knew what people called her and she didn't really mind though since she was the kind of person who didn't hold grudges against others.

The dungeons to having been a failing Luna was starting to think that maybe she should give up and just head back to the common room. But no she was going to make one last attempt and that attempt being the first person to walk down the hall.

As Luna wondered down the hallways she thought about who it might be that she runs into next. In the end she ended up running into the two people and they were in a good mood. Then again they always were in a good mood. "Hello Luna." One of the boy smiled.

"Hello Fred! Hello George!" She said looking at each twin and smiling brightly. She then just proceeded to hug the both of them even though they were smiling at her.

"What's with the hug?" George asked.

"Well i've been wanting to hug someone a hug like all day but everyone i thought of was to busy to stop and talk or was really mad." She explained to the two of them as she pulled back from them. "I hope you don't mind that I hugged you."

"Not really." Fred smiled. "Hugs are a good thing" He wrapped one arm around George's neck. "Right Georgie"

"Absolutely." George responded wrapping one of his arms around Fred's neck.

"Well i'm glad I found someone who deserved a hug from me." Luna told them smiling. She was happy that she manged to pull of the task that she'd set herself.

"Well feel free to hug us any time." Fred smiled at her. The twins had always held a soft spot for the Ravenclaw.

"Yes feel free." George agreed.

"Okay." Luna responded

"Well for now we've go planning to do. We will have to talk again soon." Fred explained to Luna.

"That's alright." She said looking at him. "Goodbye." Luna then just skipped off down the hall and back to the Ravenclaw common room.


End file.
